Popcorn and Kisses
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Mostly fluff with a little drama LL and JR and DR chapter 7 uploaded!
1. Decorating

Popcorn and Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls. (Except a crush on Jess and a few pictures of him! Hehehe!) I own nothing pertaining to I Love Lucy.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai called from the kitchen as Rory walked in the front door. "Did you find out all who's coming?" she asked. "Yea." She replied walking into the kitchen, stomping snow off her boot's. She walked over to the cupboard and started rooting around for a packet of instant hot chocolate. "Well, who?" Lorelai persisted. "Hm. Let's see. Just about, everybody!" she laughed. Lorelai was giving her annual Christmas Eve party. Every year she had it. And every year, everyone looked forward to it, and everyone came. Even Luke! But every year Lorelai sent Rory out to ask who was coming."Well then, we had better start decorating. Since it's tomorrow!" Lorelai said. "Okay" Rory said ripping open a packet of hot chocolate and pouring it into a mug. "I'll join you in the living room in like two minutes." She said holding up two finger's "Okay." Lorelai said smiling. She loved everything about Christmas. The snow, the hot chocolate, the snowball fights, the mistletoe, but most of all she loved the presents! She walked into the living room and stopped. It was filled with boxes of Christmas cheer, just waiting to be opened up so they could fill the room with happiness. Rory walked in and almost spit her hot chocolate out. "We have a lot of work to do." She sighed. They were opening boxes when Rory cried out. "Mom! Why do we have mistletoe?" Lorelai frowned then smiled slightly. "For all those lucky couples who accidentally end up under a doorway together." "Use the air quotes honey." Rory mocked her mother and then turned serious again. "Mom, Jess is going to be here." She frowned. "So?" Lorelai said. "So. What if I end up forgetting about the mistletoe and am under a doorway when he walks's by? He's already told me Marino's are big on tradition!" she nearly hissed. "And Dean had to spend Christmas at his Grandmother's this year." She finished. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to tie a string around your toe as a reminder. Won't you? Lorelai grinned. Rory glared at her before starting to open more boxes. She came to a box marked snow blower and couldn't help smiling. The 'snow blower' as they called it was really just a machine that put fake frost on the windowpanes and blew fake powder that looked like real snow. Lorelai noticing the machine that was now in Rory's hands ran over and started stroking it affectionately. "Snowfake." She said. Lorelai, who couldn't help giving everything a name looked at Rory who was looking at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked innocently. "It now has a name?" she asked. "I think that everything deserves a name." She said defensively. "Mom, two word's, Christmas Crazy!"  
  
AN/ You like? Well then click the purple button. It get's lonely you know. 


	2. A Plan

Popcorn and Kisses  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later at the Diner.  
  
"So Luke," Lorelai batted her eyelashes flirtatioly. She was very surprised when he actually blushed. "Are you coming to my party tomorrow?"  
  
"Rory already asked me that." He grunted.  
  
"And what did you say?" she asked in a mock Southern bell voice.  
  
"You know what I said." He scowled.  
  
"Yes, but what did you say?" she repeated.  
  
"Are you going to keep this up until I give you your daily dose of teeth rotting, calcium blocking, sludge?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Yup." She nodded.  
  
Um. Can I have some teeth rotting, calcium blocking, sludge to please."? Rory asked grinning.  
  
"If you must." Luke rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.  
  
The night of the party.  
  
"Rory, can you come zip me up please." Lorelai called from upstairs.  
  
"Mom? Why are you getting ready? The party isn't for like five hours." Rory said as she walked into Lorelai's bedroom looking confused.  
  
"Rory, in the seventeen years that you have known me, what have you learned?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"That you have this weird obsession with oompaloompa's?" Rory guessed halph joking haph serious.  
  
"Haha! Close but, no. That I take like forever to get ready. Ringing a bell now?" "Oh! That." Rory grinned. Rory zipped her up and then she went downstairs to take her pizza rolls out of the microwave.  
  
She was walking into the kitchen when she noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway.  
  
A plan started to form in her head. It seemed to her like a really bad episode of I Love Lucy as it became clearer and clearer what she had to do.  
  
But she had to at least try right? They would never admit it on their own.  
  
She knew that for sure. Luke and Lorelai would never get together without a little pushing.  
  
Suddenly she knew who she needed if she was going to pull this off.  
  
The realization kind of frightened her. Heck it didn't just frighten her it scared her to pieces.  
  
Before she knew what was happening she was telling her mother that she was going to get coffee and was out the door before she could stop herself.  
  
She was at the Diner in record time.  
  
"Jess?" she asked as she walked in.  
  
"Yea?" he asked from behind his place at the counter.  
  
He was reading a book, and had only stopped momentarily to see what she wanted.  
  
The Diner was deserted. "Oh, good it's just you!" she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
He looked at her smugly. "You were hoping to see me then?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I need your help."  
  
He tried to wipe the shocked look off his face but found it considerably hard.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked worried.  
  
"Yes" she said. "Are you the only one here?"  
  
"Yes" he said looking at her curiously.  
  
"Well, I have come up with a plan but, I need your help."  
  
"Well, what's the plan and what's this about?" he asked. "This, my friend is a plan to finally get Luke and Lorelai together. When you and Luke arrive at the party I'll give you a signal. I want you to get Luke over near Lorelai. I'll make sure she Is under a piece of mistletoe by dropping a couple of handfuls Of popcorn on the floor directly under the mistletoe! She will pick it up and Luke being the gentleman he is will help her. Then I can only hope one of them will look up and she will so good he won't be able to Resist kissing her!" she finished with a flourish.  
  
Jess looked at her in disbelief. "And you actually think this is going to work?"  
  
"I can only hope. We can only hope." She said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine." Jess stated.  
  
"Really? Thank you Jess!" she threw herself into his arms for a hug.  
  
"I'll tap the tip of my nose for the signal." And with that she was out the door.  
  
AN/ Please review! It's embarrassing begging like that please don't make me do it again! ( 


	3. Sweet Kiss

                                      Popcorn and Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls.

(Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe! )

I own nothing pertaining to Cinderella.

At the Gilmore house.

Rory walked into Lorelai's room and gasped.

"Mom, you look beautiful!"

Lorelai was dressed in a long, white, strapless, dress. It was silk and had beading on the bodice and was sleek and form fitting. 

_'Almost like a wedding dress!_' the thought made Rory smile.

She even had matching shoes with beading on the toes.

"You look like Cinderella!" Rory informed her.

"Thank you but, I'm not as blond." She joked.

She had pinned her hair up into a French Twist and had curled her bangs into tendril like spirals that hung beside her eyebrow's and fell just above her cheekbones.

"Let me help you get ready!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Okay, Okay!" Rory laughed as Lorelai pushed her down the stairs to her room.

When Lorelai finished with Rory she had on a green, spaghetti strap, dress that came to just above the knee. With matching strappy high hills to match.

Lorelai had curled her hair and put makeup on her. Finally they had finished.

They went into the living room to enjoy the decorations before the party.

Their first guest arrived at 8:00pm. the dot.

It was Sookie making sure the food she had brought while Rory was at the Diner, was okay and presented perfectly.

The next guest's to arrive was Luke and Jess. Finally, all the guest arrived and the party began.

About half way through it Rory gave Jess the signal.

She made sure Lorelai was near a doorway and Jess did the same with Luke.

Then Rory put her plan into action. She casually, making sure no one was looking, dropped two handfuls of popcorn under the mistletoe and waited.

Lorelai noticed it a few minutes later and stooped down to pick it up. 

Jess came over and stood beside Rory under a doorframe.

They shared a secret smile as Luke taking notice that Lorelai was stooping, bent down to help. Lorelai smiled appreciatively.

Jess winked at Rory and then threw a piece of popcorn over Luke and Lorelai's head's.

Both Luke and Lorelai looked up at the same time.

They both noticed the sprig of mistletoe above their head's and looked at each other.

"Who are we to…" Lorelai started.

"To break tradition." Luke finished.

It was as if the rest of the room disappeared as they leaned in and shared their first sweet kiss.

On the other side of the room Rory and Jess were gaping at the couple standing under the mistletoe kissing.

Rory turned to Jess and smiled.

"I told you so!" she said.

"Hey nobody likes a person who says I told you so." He rolled his eyes up toward the top of the doorframe.

He suddenly became quite and Rory glanced back at him to see what was wrong.

She followed his gaze upward to the top of the door.

There was a piece of mistletoe dangling above their head's.

She looked back at Jess, who was looking at her and they locked eyes.

AN/ What did you think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know! I LOVE reviews! And in answer to your question ilovejess yes Rory and Dean are still together.


	4. Heartbreaker

                                              Popcorn and Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls.

(Except for a crush on Jess and a few pictures of him. Hehehe!)

Rory looked at Jess and then took a step forward and kissed him right on the lips!

She stepped back to reveal a very shocked looking Jess.

Dean stood staring at them from the front door! 

He had snuck away to surprise her.

Rory looked away from Jess embarrassed just to find her eyes locked with Dean's!

Dean turned quickly and stormed out.

Rory glanced at Jess who still looked shocked.

She touched his arm briefly before turning to follow Dean.

She caught up with him near the gazebo.

"Dean!" she called out desperately grabbing at his arm.

He jerked away from her hold then spun around to face her.

"How could you?" he chocked out.

" Dean, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself it just happened!" she said.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked getting angrier by the second.

"What? Dean, I haven't been cheating on you!" she said.

"What the heck do you call what you just did?" he asked.

"Dean, that was the only time I swear! I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She pleaded with him.

"Forgive you?" he asked incredulously "You have cheated on me numerous times maybe not physically but I see the way you look at him like he's the only guy in the world. I don't know about you but I call that cheating and you crossed the line tonight. I'm not going to take second best I'm better than that!" and with that he turned around and walked off.

AN/ Did you like it? Please let me know! I love feedback but please keep it G rated!


	5. Complicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to The Gilmore Girls show.

I own nothing pertaining to Bugs Bunny.

(I do own a crush and some pictures of Jess though! Hehehe!)

Rory slowly walked back to the party.

Jess met her in the yard with a jacket.

"It's cold out here." Jess said handing it to her.

"Yeah. Thanks for the jacket." Rory said taking the jacket gratefully, and wrapping it around herself.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked.

"I'll be fine." Rory said.

"Are you and Dean alright?" Jess asked.

"Umm. No." Rory said. She couldn't help smiling a little at his concern.

"You want to talk about it?" Jess questioned.

"Not right now. But thanks." Rory said.

"Well, I'm here if you do." Jess said a little embarrassed.

"Thank you." Rory said.

"Your welcome." Jess said.

"I think I'm going to go inside now." Rory said trying desperately not to cry in front of Jess.

"Me to." Jess said nodding.

Rory headed inside.

She looked at the doorway where Luke and Lorelai had been standing previously.

There was no one there anymore.

Rory struck out to find Lorelai.

She found Lorelai in the kitchen scrubbing dishes until the paint peeled.

"Hi mom." Rory said.

"Oh! Hi." Lorelai said scrubbing harder.

"Mom, that's our Bugs Bunny plate." Rory said.

"Oh! Oops!" Lorelai said holding up the plate.

The picture was barely visible any more.

"Is something wrong?" Rory questioned.

"Nothing is wrong! Why would you think that there's anything wrong?" Lorelai asked quickly.

Rory glanced at the plate before looking back at her mother.

"Oh. That." Lorelai said.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" Rory asked.

"No. I've got it. Thanks." Lorelai replied.

"Your welcome. I'm going to my room." Rory said walking into her room, and closing the door.

"Okay. If you need me I'll be scrubbing dishes!" Lorelai called.

Rory sat down on the edge of her bed.

She couldn't believe Dean had actually broken up with her.

It was mistletoe.

What was she supposed to do?

But, then again she knew she shouldn't have kissed Jess.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

AN/ It's short, but I'm working on a lot of different stories right now. Did you like it? Should I continue? I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! 

Thanks! =)


	6. Avoiding Luke's

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

The next morning Rory just wanted to snuggle back into her covers, go back to sleep, and pretend that everything that had happened the night before, hadn't.

Rory cringed, when she saw her bare wrist.

She had reluctantly taken the bracelet, which Dean had given her, off last night.

Lorelai poked her head in, "Morning Sunshine! Do you want to go to the Hungry Diner today?" 

"Yeah." Rory sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

Lorelai grabbed Rory's wrist and jabbed a finger at it, "You normally sleep with that on."

"Well, I didn't last night," she said, walking into the bathroom.

Lorelai sat on Rory's bed and talked to her from there.

"Why not?" Lorelai pressed.

"Because…Oh! Why did you want to go to the Hungry Diner today?" Rory skillfully avoided the hanging question.

"Because…why are you ducking my question?"

"Why are you ducking mine?"

Lorelai glared as Rory walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go, "Let's just go!" she said exasperated.

Rory shrugged and followed Lorelai outside, and down the street toward the Hungry Diner.

Lorelai quickened her pace, as she neared Luke's Diner until she passed it.

Rory on the other hand, lingered by the window a moment, lightly pressing her palm to the cool glass, when she saw Jess taking Kirk's order.

He glanced up at her, as if he could feel her presents.

Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment, and she jogged quickly to catch up with Lorelai.

They finally arrived at the Hungry Diner, Lorelai still wondering about Rory's bracelet, and Rory still dodging the question.

"Rory…" Lorelai began about the bracelet again.

"Oh, look pretty table!" Rory said sarcastically, pointing at a table in the middle of the Diner.

"Uh, uh, uh! Wait to be seated! Meanwhile, we talk about that bare wrist of yours." Lorelai replied.

Just then a waitress with a small paper hat on her head, came to seat them.

When they were seated, Lorelai stopped questioning her.

They opened their menus, and they both stared at the words.

It seemed a lot of things were missing.

"Where are the doughnuts?" Rory asked.

"Back at Luke's where they belong." Lorelai said.

The waitress walked up, "Are you finding everything satisfactory?"

"Umm, no. Where are the doughnuts?" Lorelai questioned.

The waitress seemed deeply offended by this question, "The Hungry Diner, does not carry _doughnuts_, we carry gourmet pastries. Will that be all?"

"Yes." 

The waitress walked away.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "We only carry, _gourmet pastries_! Those paper topped turkey heads, wouldn't know a gourmet pastry if it hit them on the head!"

Rory smiled.

"There's that smile!" Lorelai was happy she could get Rory to smile.

"Mom, why don't we just go to Al's? They're actually serving pancakes today." Rory suggested.

"Good idea." Lorelai grabbed her purse.

"Of course we could go to Luke's." Rory said.

She wasn't eager to see Jess, but she wanted Luke and Lorelai together.

"You know, I suddenly have this really strong craving for pancakes, from Al's." Lorelai feigned hunger, clutching her stomach dramatically.

"I want a chocolate doughnut." Rory smiled.

"Okay. Well, we get you a chocolate pancake doughnut." Lorelai said dragging Rory out the door.

"Are you by any chance…oh, I don't know…avoiding Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Why would you say that?" Lorelai asked, glancing at the Luke's Diner, on their way to Al's.

"Because, you're avoiding Luke's at all cost, including telling me that we're gonna eat chocolate pancake doughnuts." Rory sighed.

"Fine. Maybe, I am staying away from Luke's for awhile."

"I knew it!" Rory smiled.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and dragged Rory into Al's.

AN/ Did you like it? Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks =D


	7. The Review

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, DVD'S, books, or products.

AN/ Hey! Here's an update! Just a note before you read, I'm not sure what the reviewer wrote about Sookie's Risotto, but I just made up my own version for this story. Also, this story has nothing to do with what's going on in the actual show.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Lorelai glared with sleepy eyes at her alarm clock and smacked at it ferociously.

In her half asleep, half conscious state she was of the opinion that she had came down on the snooze button with the force of a two ton wrecking ball, when in reality she had only succeeded in hitting the edge of her bedside table with such force as to knock a hair clip to the floor.

Rory came marching into Lorelai's room seventeen minutes later, because Lorelai's insistent alarm had reached a high enough octave that it had woken her up.

Lorelai lay at the bottom of the bed now as she was dreaming that Sookie had blown up another expensive kitchen stove and she had been forced to take cover under a desert cart with a tablecloth over her head. And that the alarm was a smoke detector that was a foreboding warning to the fire that she had most certainly soon escape from.

Rory yanked the covers off of Lorelai and poked her in the side.

Lorelai sat up and with half closed eyes nodded at her dolefully.

She got up grabbed Rory's arm, mumbled something about saving her precious book enthralled daughter, and pulled her out the front door into the yard.

Rory stood as Lorelai sat on the grass and gazed at the house, "Those firemen did a good job of saving the place." she muttered and then looked up into Rory's incredulous face.

"Sookie, I think she's in shock." She said to a bush.

Rory shook her mother.

Lorelai had never been known to sleep walk but she figured the stress of the night of the party might have been the cause of Lorelai's strange behavior.

Lorelai's eyes widened in full consciousness as she looked at Rory, "What are we doing out here?"

"I don't know exactly but you're lucky that you're wearing your cute puppy pajamas."

Lorelai glanced up to see Lane coming up the driveway, "Okay, Lorelai. You've done some pretty crazy things but sleeping in the front yard is pretty out there."

Lorelai shook her head and stood up, "I'm going inside. I need some coffee."

Rory and Lane looked at each other and shrugged.

Later that day:

Sookie came charging into the lobby like a mad woman waving a magazine and speaking in a rapid slew of sentences.

"Lorelai, him! He said it about her! I can't believe this! It's atrocious! It's horrific! It's the most insulting…"

"Okay, wow! This person is some kind of horrible adjective is all I'm getting out of this conversation. Sookie, what's wrong?"

"It's that reviewer! He gave the almost exact review to another chef at a different inn, that he gave to me! It's plagiarism! He should be fined a million dollars, and send it straight to my bank account because it's the lowest, most degrading…"

"Okay, Sookie! Here we go with the adjectives again. So if I can sort this out the guy who reviewed your risotto gave the same review to someone else."

"Not just anyone else. The Cheshire Cat Inn!"

"Okay, that's bad. And wait a minute, how can he be fined for plagiarism if he wrote the article?"

"It doesn't matter if it makes sense! He doesn't make sense, so why should I! I mean he gave the same great review to her imitation crab cakes that he gave to my flawless risotto! Can you believe it?"

"Umm. How about I read the article and get back to you?"

Sookie stormed into the kitchen and Lorelai flipped open the magazine to the dog-eared article.

Five minutes later, she stepped into the kitchen, "Umm, Sookie, I read this and…"

"Plagiarism, right?"

"Well, it was nothing like the review that he gave you."

"What! How could you say that?" Sookie snatched the magazine from her hand and flipped it open, "Look at this! 'The crab cakes were tantalizing!' Now if you remember correctly, Lorelai, my Risotto was 'incredible'! Almost the same verbiage there! And then this right here! 'I found the cream sauce amazingly savory' He said that my Risotto was 'wonderfully tasteful'! That is almost the exact same review!" Sookie ranted.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Not seeing the resemblance."

"What! Are you crazy! It's almost identical! Just leave! Get out of my kitchen!" Sookie waved her hand toward the door.

Lorelai gaped at Sookie but non-the-less exited hastily.

A minute later as she stood sorting paper at the front desk and mulling over Sookie's sudden mood swing, she had a thought that sent her running toward the kitchen.

Sookie met her mid-way, "You're pregnant…again!" Lorelai squealed as she and Sookie hugged.

AN/ Did you like it? Please let me know! Please keep the reviews clean and cussing free! Have a great day and don't forget to SMILE! D

Oy-with-the-poodles


End file.
